inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 006 (Ares)
The Flame Ace Striker ( のエースストライカー, Honoo no Ēsu Sutoraikā) is the sixth episode of the Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin anime. Summary Haizaki is put in goal against Kidokawa Seishuu, and he directly faces the threat of the Flame Ace Striker, Gouenji Shuuya and the combination plays of Kidokawa Seishuu, both in offense as well as defense. Even though conceding goals and Haizaki getting extremely frustrated, Haizaki doesn't get switched back to the forward position. He needs to figure out the meaning behind the plan of putting him in goal. What could this reason be? Plot The match The episode starts with a showdown between Kidou and Gouenji, wit Kidou managing to get past him. However, due to the defense of Kidokawa Seishuu blocking all pass routes except one, Nishigaki manages to intercept the pass. Kidou has to face a complete team-soccer. Kidokawa now launches their counter-attack, with quick passes they approach Seishou Gakuen's goal. Kidokawa Seishuu flashback Gouenji comments that the teamwork of Kidokawa Seishuu wasn't always like this. When Gouenji arrived again at Kidokawa Seishuu as a member of the reinforcement committee, he was praised by his coach and admired by members of Kidokawa Seishuu's second team, much to the frustration of the Mukata triplets. They decided to challenge Gouenji, to which Gouenji decided to make it a 3 vs 3 mini-game. Gouenji picked two members of the second team, Hoshino Madoka and Mito Atomi, to join his team, to the Mukata triplets' surprise. Gouenji trained with the two to prepare for the mini-game in the evening. During the game, Gouenji's team worked closely together, while the Mukata triplets wanted to do it individually. This resulted in them losing 3-0 to Gouenji's team, which they could not understand. Gouenji then teaches them how real teamwork works. After the team starts working together on training, Gouenji speaks to the triplets to create an Override. Back to the match Kidokawa Seishuu keep coming closer to Seishou Gakuen's goal, overwhelming the defense of them by their speed. The triplets fire their Triangle Z high in the air, and Gouenji uses his Fire Tornado in the middle of the arc, setting it on fire. This creates an Override called Bakunetsu Storm. This shot blazes into the goal with Haizaki and scores Kidokawa Seishuu's first goal, 1-0. Haizaki is extremely frustrated he conceded and kicks the ball with much force to Kidou, though he controls it easily. Kidokawa quickly attacks again, with Gouenji drawing the defenders of Seishou Gakuen to him. This creates space for the Mukata triplets to fire their Triangle Z again. They shoot it towards Gouenji, making it look like a pass, drawing even more defenders to him. However, the shoot redirects and goes directly in the goal, passing Haizaki, much to his own shock, 2-0. Half time Haizaki confronts Kidou to switch him back to the forward position, as he definitely doesn't want to lose this match. However, Kidou refuses, as this positioning will help them win the match. Haizaki has to understand why he is put in the position of goalkeeper, because if he doesn't, they'll never win against Gouenji. Haizaki then says that he would never lose to someone like him, though Kidou says not to underestimate Gouenji. The teamplay of Gouenji is stronger than Haizaki's individual strength. If Haizaki would play against all of Kidokawa Seishuu by himself, Seishou would not be able to land a single shot. While thinking of these words, Haizaki still thinks he can turn the match around himself. Second half Haizaki quickly leaps forward in the second half, taking the ball from Mukata Masaru and advances further into the field. He rushes further, shaking of some of his opponents, but he quickly encounters three defenders who stop him in his tracks. This combination play allows Nishigaki to steal the ball from him with Spinning Cut, leaving the goal completely open. Nishigaki passes to Gouenji, who immediately fires his Fire Tornado. However, the defenders of Seishou Gakuen use their bodies to block the shot, even though they receive quite some damage from it. Mizukamiya Seiryuu then says to Haizaki he needs to think how he can protect the goal, not to keep thinking as a forward. Haizaki quickly realises then that he can analyze the attack patterns of the attacking line-up of Kidokawa Seishuu and he leaps forward and steals the ball from Gouenji. After that he starts ordering the defenders to close the gaps in their defense. Mizukamiya prevents Mukata Masaru from shooting by using his hissatsu technique, Zone of Pentagram, sending the ball out of bounds. As Haizaki realised how to play now, he gets switched back to the forward position, while also Kotono Tomio gets substituted in for the last 10 minutes of the match. Kidou and Haizaki advance and pass the first line of Kidokawa Seishuu, while Kidou tells Haizaki to play as a true ace striker. Haizaki does just that, and passes to his teammates, letting them bring the ball up to him, while he faces the last defenders. Major events *Seishou Gakuen continue their match against Kidokawa Seishuu. *Kidokawa Seishuu is leading 2-0 at the end of the episode, by goals of the Mukata triplets and Gouenji Shuuya. Debut Characters *'Yakata Naoto' (Ares debut) Teams *'Kidokawa Seishuu (Ares)' (second team) Hissatsu used * * (Ares debut) * (Ares debut) * (Ares debut) * (Debut) Proverb Yuuma With the goal as thier objective, 11 people join together into one... That's what it means to be linked. Navigation Category:Ares episodes